Strange Situation
by all-things-random
Summary: Draco is a new animagus. he has trouble changing on his first official day and accidentally gets taken home by the least expected person ... yeah, the summary is crap, but the story is good :D Dramione. rated M! xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

Hey! i just deleted one of my stories, to those of you who have read it, thank you and im super, uber, sorry about having to delete it (btw it was called message mayhem) anyway ... This story will be a fast paced one and it won't be very long, but enjoy anyway!.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot :( xx

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What have you done! Why didn't you tell me you were doing this!" Narcissa Malfoy ordered  
"I didn't want you to change my mind, although, I think I should have let you" Draco said as he looked down  
"An animagus though?"  
"Yes mother. Now, I'm going home" Draco said and turned to the floo  
"I still don't understand why you bought a house in muggle London" Narcissa complained  
"Because I wanted to" Draco replied and disappeared into the green flames that would take him home.

When Draco got home, he decided to go for a walk. Then an idea hit him. Why doesn't he go for a walk in his animagus form. So Draco did what his training said and concentrated on his given animal. Draco's clothes dropped to the floor and he walked out in his new animal form and through the small door he had built into his front door.

Hey! I know, it's short ... very short ... but it's just getting started :P xx

Amy-marie xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is much longer :) i know i said i might post yesterday, but i didnt ... instead i post today as im ill at home :( xxx**

**Disclaimer: dont own anything except plot xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had just come in from work and was about to get changed to go for a jog, when her floo roared to life and Ginny stepped through  
"Hey" she said and sat down on her sofa  
"Oh! Hello Ginny's floating head in the floo, or Ginny's voice through the phone. Yes I've just came in and was about to go on a jog, but it's ok, you can come over anyway, when you arrive just walk around like you own MY house" Hermione said sarcastically  
"Ok, will do" Ginny replied smiling at her friend  
"What can I help you with today Mrs Potter?"  
"Your ex- boyfriend/my dosey brother is round to talk to Harry so I decided to go somewhere else and where better to go than to your beautifully decorated home" Ginny exclaimed  
"ok, what do you want?" Hermione asked sitting down next to her and crossing her arms  
"Can't a friend just come over and be extremely nice to another friend?"  
"Not when it's you Ginny Potter. Now what do you want?"  
"Ok. So, Harry's boss is coming over for dinner tomorrow night and he is fairly interested in you, so Harry tells me. And I was just wondering if mabey ..." Ginny started  
"I would come over and meet him?" Hermione finnished  
"Yes"  
"Ginny, I don't know ..."  
"Oh! Please! Please! Please!" Ginny said getting on her knees in her pregnant state  
"Ok! Gees! Get up woman you'll hurt yourself! I'll pop round but I'm not staying long, I have things to do" Hermione said  
"Yeeey! Thank you so much! I have to go now, but we will talk later!" Ginny said and hugged Hermione before flooing home again.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the clock. She still had time for a jog before it got dark. So she went into her bedroom and got out her blue track suite bottoms and a white vest top and put them on. She also got her IPod and headphones out of her bedside draw and a bottle of water out of the fridge. She put her IPod on and stuck her earphones in as she was leaving her apartment and she was off into the lovely spring air.

As Hermione ran the route she was oh-so familiar with. She took in the usual sights and people. She suddenly stopped.

Across the road there was a white cat. It was a kneazle, exactly like her old cat, crookshanks, but they were only supposed to be in Egypt. It was just sat there, cleaning it's ears.

Hermione was curious and crossed the road. The kneazle had noticed her by now and was watching her walk towards it, not moving an inch  
"Hey there" Hermione said in a higher tone and usual, as she crouched down towards it. The cat replied with a short meow.  
"Aren't you a cutie?" Hermione asked in a baby voice and slowly put her hand out towards it. Again it didn't move and let Hermione stroke it's head.  
"Where's your owner?" Hermione asked, trying to find it's collar through all it's fur. She eventually found it and followed it round to the front, where a small disc was hanging with it's name on it. She turned it around but found no phone number  
"Do you even have an owner" Hermione asked still in a baby voice. To her surprise the cat actually shook it's head from side to side  
"No? Ok, well, you're coming home with me then, we don't want you to get cold now do we?" She said as she saw the approaching rain clouds coming and picked the cat up. The cat tried to struggle but Hermione wouldn't stand for it  
"Come on. Don't start with me" Hermione warned and started walking towards her flat with the cat in her arms

Hermione managed to open her front door and stepped inside.  
"You're lucky my landlord allows pets aren't you?" Hermione said as she dropped her stuff on the kitchen table

"I believe I have some tuna in here somewhere..." Hermione said, rummaging through the cupboards "aha!" She shouted, startling the cat that was sat on a chair at the table  
"Found it" she said and opened the tin and put the contents on a small plate  
"Here you go" she said and placed the plate on the floor. She waited for the cat to move off the chair, but it didn't  
"What?" Hermione asked and the cat looked at her, it kind of looked like it was raising an eyebrow at her. It then looked from the bowl to the table in front of it and back to Hermione  
"Oh" was all Hermione said and she moved the plate of tuna from the floor to the table and watched as the cat stared at the tuna then at Hermione as she placed a dish of milk on the table aswell.  
"There you go" Hermione said and walked to get a ready made lasagne out of her freezer.

After 10 minutes of waiting for her lasagne to cook, she sat at the table with the cat. It's tuna hadn't been touched at all  
"Not hungry?" Hermione asked and it looked at her then her food and started walking towards it  
"No! No way! You are not going to go all Garfield on me!" Hermione said and the cat stopped and tilted it's head to the side  
"You will not eat my lasagne!" Hermione said and lifted the plate up. The cat crawled over to her and started reaching for the plate  
"No" Hermione said and grabbed her fork and stood up and walked around whilst eating while the cat circled her trying to get the lasagne.

"FINE!" Hermione shouted after she ate about a quarter of it. She placed it on the table and watched as the cat jumped up and started eating it.

-DMHG-

"I never did look at your name on your tag" Hermione said and reached for the tag and looked at it then laughed  
"Draco? That's the name of someone I work with. Right dickhead he is" Hermione said and the cat, which had finnished the lasagne, hissed at her  
"Whoah! Just because he's a dickhead, doesn't meen you are" Hermione defended as the cat advanced on her and hissed again  
"Calm down Draco" Hermione said and the cat just sat on the end of the table and looked at her, it's silver eyes piercing hers  
"You remind me a lot of him, your fur is almost the same colour as his hair, it's just more white than his hair. And your eyes are the exact same shade of silver as his are, not that I looked at his eyes much. And your temper matches his aswell, always was a bit of a hot head. But he wasn't all bad, you could tell. He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore and he didn't exactly put up a fight when Harry tried to take our wands off him and, even I have to admit, he is good looking ..." Hermione trailed off as Draco looked at her, little did she know that the Draco she was talking about and the Draco she was talking to were the same person.

**So Draco's animagus is a fluffy cat that looks like he's been hit in the face with a frying pan. According to Hermione that was cute? O...k...? :P review plzz :) xxxx**

**Amy-marie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yiekes! sorry i havent updated in so long! i dont know what happened, i guess it may have been because of my show, i havent had any time to myself :( but i'm back ... i think xxxxx**

**disclaimer: don't own anything that you recognise xxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

'She thinks I'm good looking?' Draco thought as he felt pride swell up inside him  
"Draco?" Hermione shouted 'what?!' Draco tryed to shout but it just came out as a loud 'meow'  
"You really are a clever cat aren't you" Hermione praise and scratched behind Draco's head  
'Hmmm... That's nice ... Wait! No! Stop it!' Draco thought and walked away from Hermione  
"Where are you going now?"  
'I'm heading towards the bathroom. Where the hell do you think?'  
"Oh don't you meow at me with that tone Mister" Hermione said and walked after Draco  
'Leave me alone you bint!' Draco said  
"Oh shut up with your meowing" Hermione teased  
"Meow"  
"Why the hell are you going in the bathroom? Don't tell me you know how to use a toilet? Or a shower?" Draco just turned and looked at her then walked into the bathroom, closing the door with his head  
"Fine! Be like that but if there is ANY mess, then you will be sorry!" Hermione called through the door.

Draco heard her walk away.  
'Why can't I change back!' Draco shouted in his head  
'I am not asking for help from HER, even if I knew how to! So why isn't it working? God damn it!'

Draco could have sworn he head the floo roar to life then realised that he couldn't open the door.  
'Crap'  
So he started sctratching at it.

"Hermione, what's that noise?" Ginny asked  
"Oh! That is who I want you to meet. He just mustn't be able to open the door. I'm coming!" Hermione said and walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, scooping Draco up in her arms and bringing him out for Ginny to see  
"You have a cat? Since when?!" Ginny exclaimed stroking Draco on the head while Hermione explained  
'Get off me ginger!'

"His name is Draco" Hermione said and Ginny laughed  
"Like Draco Malfoy" she said  
"Yeah, I though that, and if you look at his eyes they are the same colour as his eyes"  
"So you look at his eyes a lot then?" Ginny smirked  
"What! N-no!" Hermione exclaimed and blushed  
"Why you blushing then?"  
"I'm not" Hermione said covering her cheeks  
"I'm not blind Hermione" Ginny said  
"So what, I'm blushing"  
"You like him don't you?"  
"No, he's a prik" Hermione said sitting down with Draco on her lap  
'Hey! I'm right here! Wait you don't know it's me. But I'm here anyway you bint!' Draco said, which came out as hisses  
"Hey! I told you earlier, just because he's a prik or a dickhead doesn't meen you are!" Hermione defended  
'Yes it fucking does!' Draco thought  
"You still like him. Even I can't deny he is hot" Ginny said  
'Well isn't this suprising... And wierd I have got to get out of here' Draco thought as tryed to struggle with Hermione  
"ok, ok. Yes, he's hot, more than hot he's ... He's ... Sexy basically" Hermione admitted  
'Say what?' Draco stopped struggling and decided to stay put  
"Finally calmed down have you?" Hermione said  
'Yes now carry on talking about how hot I am' Draco said  
"It's funny how he understands you isn't it?" Ginny said  
"Yep" Hermione said, stroking Draco from his head and down his back  
'No wonder cats like being stroked' Draco thought then jumped as he started purring and not of his own acord  
"Aww! That's so cute! He's purring!" Ginny said and started scratching under his chin and watched and Draco's eyes closed and he lifted his head up so Ginny had better access.

-DMHG-

"I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, dinner is at 7" Ginny said and left through the floo  
"Well, it's bed time" Hermione said and picked Draco up off her lap and carried him to her bedroom  
'Hey! Where am I going to be sleeping?' Draco thought  
"It's freezing!" Hermione said as she walked into her room. She checked the windows to find that they were open, so Hermione closed them and placed Draco on her bed while she got changed for bed  
'Whoah!' Draco thought and turned while Hermione got changed.

"Well aren't you a little gentleman" Hermione said when she had gotten changed  
'Yeah' Draco said  
"Wow! I'm so tierd" Hermione said after she yawned. So she got into bed and Draco looked at her  
"Oh! Right!" Hermione said and accio'd some pillows and a blanket. She placed the pillows in a small circle at the end of her bed and put Draco in the middle, she then placed the blanket over Draco and watched as he settled down.  
"Goodnight Draco" Hermione said  
'Night Granger'

**Ok, now I know these chapters are quite small but I swear to make them longer! Review? ^_^ x**

**Amy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! i would have updated sooner but i had to get the bus into town and hand some college work in, but all's good :P xxx**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything recognisable**

**Chapter 4**

'Wake UP woman! I'm bloody starving!' Draco shouted, coming out in loud, impatient meow's  
"Mmmmm..." Hermione moaned, annoyed that someone was trying to wake her on a saturday  
'UP UP UP!' Draco shouted and crawled over to Hermione and put his front paws on her face  
"Get off Malfoy" Hermione moaned  
'She knows it's me?'  
"Mmmmm... Malfoy"  
'Ooh! She's only dreaming of me well that's o-WAIT! WHAT?! GET UP WOMAN! And get me out of your head!' Draco meowed and jumped up so he had all 4 paws on Hermione's stomache and just sat there  
'Get up. Get up. Get up' Draco repeated, coming out as flat meow's all in the same tone  
"Draco? What is it sweetie?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes  
'Feed me woman!'  
"Are you hungry?" Hermione coo'd and scratched behind his ear  
'Yes, now finnish scratching then make me food!' Draco said.

-DMHG-

"What do you want for breakfast?" Hermione asked, carrying a plate of toast  
'Toast' Draco said and looked at her plate  
"I don't speak cat"  
'Neither did I until now. Now give me toast you bint! I like that word 'bint' that's your new name'  
"Stop looking at my toast" Hermione warned  
'Make me' Draco said and jumped up from his chair and onto the table and started eyeing Hermione's toast  
"No! Not again! I won't give in!" Hermione said

5 minutes later, found Hermione popping some more bread in the toaster and glaring at the cat eating her toast  
"God damn pushy cat, you know, you really ARE just like Malfoy, you are both so stubborn and pushy! I supose that is one of the many reasons why I like him" Hermione mummbled the last part, but Draco's kitty ears picked up on that and he started choking on some toast  
"Oh!" Hermione said and rushed towards Draco, who was doing some kind of heaving motion while Hermione patted his back  
"Are you ok?" Hermione coo'd picking Draco up and hugging him  
'Yes, I'm fine. Now put. Me. Down' Draco said as Hermione started tickling Draco's tummy  
'Stop that'  
"Who's a good boy?"  
'Get off me you bint'  
"Do you like your belly being tickled?"  
'Yes ... I meen NO! Get off me!' Draco meowed  
"Ok, well I have to go shopping now, I need a dress for dinner tonight. Harry's boss has a ... Liking to me and I said I'd stop by for a little while" Hermione explained as she got up off the floor and towards the bathroom.

-DMHG-

"I won't be too long Draco!" Hermione shouted, and she couldn't help but think about how, if it was the REAL Draco in there, it would be as if they were a couple the way she shouted  
'Yeah yeah, leave me alone in YOUR house while you go shopping for a fancy dress for a meal with some old fat perv' Draco complained as he curled up in Hermione's bed. He couldn't help but relish in the comfort of Hermione's bed and her scent that resided there.

"Dracoooo?" Hermione's voice rang through the apartment, effectively waking Draco up. He stretched his back and walked out of her bedroom to find Hermione stood by the door with bags of shopping  
"I got you some things" Hermione sang and dropped the bags on the couch with a sigh as the weight of the bags were took off her  
"I got you..." Hermione started and pulled things out of one of bags  
"A propper kitty bed, a scratching post..." Hermione continued listing off things that she bought while Draco stared at her like she was a mad woman, which is what she was in his opinion. A mad woman with a fine ass ... WHOAH! Whoah whoah whoah! What the fuck?

-DMHG -

"Ok, I'm going to Harry and Ginny's now Dracooo" Hermione said, waking Draco for the 2nd time that day. He poked his head over the couch he was currently sleeping on and his jaw dropped. Theoretically of course because that would be strange otherwise. Hermione was wearing a strapless white dress that flowed down to mid-thigh with pink swirls across the bottom. She matched the dress with some baby pink ballet flats  
"I will be home about 9 or 10 so I have left you some TUNA and milk on the table if you get hungry" Hermione said and stroked Draco's back and kissed the top of his head and exited through the floo.

When Hermione arrived in the Potter house she dusted herself off just as she heard footsteps running  
"Aunt 'mione!" James and lily shouted  
"Hello you 2 monsters" Hermione said and envoloped the 2 children in a hug  
"I like your dress aunt 'mione" lily said  
"Thank you sweetie"  
"Come on kids, it's time to go to grandma molly's house" a pregnant Ginny said and shoo'd her children into the floo and off to her mothers house  
"Hey 'mione" Ginny said and hugged her friend.

Just then the door bell rang  
"That'll be the boss. Hey 'mione" Harry said heading to answer the door. When he came back, there was a short, fat, bald man following after him  
"Miss Granger! What a pleasent suprise! And such pleasure to meet you!" The man exclaimed, suprising Hermione as he waddled over to her and kissed her hand. Hermione tried not to cringe or gag as she felt his sloppy lips on her hand  
"Such a Pleasure to meet you too mr ..." Hermione said  
"Mr, snowfield" the man replied after kissing her hand for far too long for Hermione's liking  
"Shall we eat?" Ginny said, throwing Hermione an apologetic look  
"Yes let's eat" Mr Snowfield said and grabbed for Hermione's hand, but she was already in the kitchen and seated by the time he reached the door way.

Hermione was half way through her lamb when she felt mr snowfield, who was sat next to her, rub his leg across hers. She looked at him to find him eating his food and looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
'What a perv' Hermione thought and pulled her leg away. But that didn't stop him from trying again  
"So 'mione, how's Draco?" Ginny asked  
"Erm ..." Hermione replied  
"The cat Draco" Ginny clarified when the other guests looked at Ginny like she was mad  
"Oohh. He's fine, has a thing for eating MY food not HIS food, I had to give him my lasagne last night and my toast this morning, if he's hungry enough he will eat his tuna" Hermione said laughing slightly  
"I love cats" Mr snowfield said randomly  
"That's ... Nice" Hermione said and turned to her food.  
After food, they moved to the living room, Harry and Ginny on one sofa and Hermione and Mr. Snowfield on the other  
"Excuse me I need to use the little girls room, Harry would you get dessert ready please?" Ginny said and left, followed by Harry. She was alone. With HIM  
"So Miss Granger, how long have you had your cat?" Mr snowfield asked, scooting closer to Hermione  
"Oh, only since yesterday" Hermione replied, trying to scoot away  
"Oh, so is he a kitten?" Scoot closer  
"No" scoot away  
"Oh really?" Scoot closer  
"Yep" can't scoot any further. Hermione started to get a little scared. She litterally jumped up when he put his hand on her inner thigh.  
"Do you need any help Harry?" Hermione shouted  
"Erm ... Yeah, help would be good right about now" Harry called back  
"Excuse me" Hermione said and got up, as she was walking past Mr snowfield smacked her ass, causing her to squeak and run into the kitchen. She was so tempted to slap him, but she knew it might effect Harry's job  
"Harry, you're boss is scaring me" Hermione said  
"And Ginny is going to kill me" Harry said, moving aside so Hermione could see the gorgus cake  
"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked  
"Ginny ordered a cake with ORANGE icing not PINK!" Harry explained  
"That's all?" Hermione said and flicked her wand at the cake and the icing turned orange  
"Hermione! You are a life saver! Now, what was it about my boss?"  
"He's ... Ok, basically he's a perv, during dinner, he was brushing his leg across my leg and just before I shouted if you need help he had his hand on my inner thigh and as I past he snacked me in the arse, really hard" Hermione whisper screamed  
"Really? Wow, I knew he liked you but that's a bit extreme" Harry said and hugged his nearly crying friend  
"What's happening?" Ginny said from the doorway so Hermione explained again and with hugs all around they decided that Hermione would sit with Ginny during dessert then leave

"This cake looks delicious" mr snowfield (AN: let's call him bob because I cba typing mr snowfield all the time xx) said  
"Would you like to take some home?"Ginny asked politely  
"Yeah, go on then" Bob replied (AN: LOL! Bob :P x)

"Well, I must be going" Hermione said  
"Already? Well, would you like me to walk you home?" Bob asked  
"NO! No, it's ok, I always floo anyway" Hermione said and floo'd straight away, her bag and cake in her hands.

'She's home! Feed me FOOD not this crap!' Draco meowed and ran towards Hermione  
"Happy to see me?" Hermione asked  
'Yes, you are human, you have thumbs. GIVE ME FOOD!' Draco said and walked to his food bowl  
"Aahh, you want food, look, you have tuna there ... Well you HAD tuna" Hermione observed the upside down bowl and the tuna all over the floor and table  
'Yes, well done, now give me food'  
"Well, do you want some cake?" Hermione asked and watched as Draco jumped up onto the table and nodded his head  
'Yes! Give me cake!' He demanded  
"Ok, ok, calm down!" Hermione laughed and cut a slice of cake and put it on the table for Draco to eat.

Suddenly an owl arrived at the window  
"Hello there" Hermione said to the unfarmilliar owl 'this might get ugly' Draco thought as he watched Hermione try to take the letter off the owl he knew was his mothers  
"Well give me it then" Hermione said and crossed her arms as the owl flew over to Draco and dropped the letter next to him  
"Why didn't you just give me the letter?" Hermione questioned and walked towards Draco, who picked the letter up in his mouth and ran, his cake forgotten on the table  
"Hey!" Hermione shouted as she ran after Draco  
'It isn't yours! It's mine!' Draco shouted which came as muffled meows from the letter in his mouth  
"Come back here with my letter!" Hermione shouted  
'It's not yours'  
"Give it back!"  
'NEVER!' Draco shouted and dropped the letter to turn and face Hermione as he hissed at her  
"Don't you hiss at me!" Hermione said and stretched to reach for the letter, but Draco stuck out his paw and hit her hand, warning her  
'No, bad human' he thought  
"Hey! Don't hit me! Just give me my letter"  
'Noooo!' Draco hissed but Hermione had grabbed the letter  
"Wait. This isn't mine. It's for ... Draco Malfoy? Why was it delivered he-" Hermione stopped and looked at Draco who was staring at her.

**:O has she figured it out? Review? :P xxx**

**Amy x**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, i know it's been a few months. I honestly don't have a great excuse; my computer brokeand then i got a tablet for Christmas, but it broke and we had to send it back to Japan and I just got it back yesterday so I will just need to get my shit together and i will update this story soon. I love you all

Amy-marie xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hermione started at Draco for a good minute before she even blinked

"you're .." She tried, but couldn't get her words out so Draco just nodded slowly

"huh ..." Hermione said, a frown on her face, which quickly turned to a horrified expression "you heard everything i said about you ... And i let you sleep on my bed" she whisper-screamed and Draco nodded again and you didn't think to tell me in advance! What are you? an animagus?" Draco nodded and Hermione groaned and stood up, walking into the living room. It took a few seconds for Draco to follow, not sure if he should.

When Draco got into the living room, Hermione was laid face down on the sofa

'Granger' Draco sighed

"i don't speak cat, change back and we can talk" she said into the sofa

'i can't!' Draco shouted

"write it down then"

'write it down!' Draco ran into Hermione's bedroom, in search of pen and paper.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still laid on the sofa when her floo roared to life. She sat up and saw Bob Snowfield

"Mr. Snowfield! What are you doing here?" She asked, shooting up Amer sorting her dress, which had ridden up.

"oh, i just wanted to trek you that i had a great night and I'm so glad you could join us" he smiled, but hermione could see something in his eyes and she didn't like it

"well, it was no trouble. I didn't exactly have anything else to do" Hermione chuckled nervously

"thank you anyway" he said, and stepped further towards her

"well, i was just off to bed ..." Hermione hoped he would get the hint

"of course, goodnight miss Granger" bob stepped towards hermione again and opened his arms for hermione to hug him, which she did, lightly, but he crushed her into him.

It was rather uncomfortable for hermione and she felt his hands slowly working their way down her back. She quickly pushed him away when he squeezed her ass

"I'm sorry Mr. Snowfield, but i find that highly inappropriate" she said in her stubborn voice

"i prefered it when you didn't speak" he said and lunged towards her, capturing her and pulling her so her back was against his front and his game was over her mouth, she tried to struggle to shout for Draco, but she was thrown onto the sofa, bob sat on top of her, his hands still over her mouth.

"come now miss Granger. I promise you will enjoy this too" his voice reeked of Ginny's garlic chicken. Hermione managed to wiggle his hand down her mouth and she bit the Suisse of his hand, making him pull away

"Malfoy!" She screamed

"Malfoy? Like Draco Malfoy? I didn't know you had a thing for him. Calling his name while your with another man"

"your not a man! Your a coward! To assault someone in their own home!" Hermione screamed. Bob reached to lift up her dress, when he suddenly screamed in pain and jumped off hermione clutching his leg. Hermione jumped up and saw blood seeping from 3 cuts in his leg. She looked again and saw Draco stood in front of her, teeth bared and claws out

"stupid cat" bob grumbled and tried to get up.

'get the Fuck away from my food bringer, bookworm, Granger you dickhead!' Draco shouted, coming out in a hiss. Suddenly, the floo roared to life and a panicked Ginny stepped put, she took in hermione's ruffled appearance, bob clutching his leg and Draco housing, and made the connection

"Mr snowfield!" Ginny cried, appalled at her husbands boss. Bob quickly looked at Ginny then hobbled to the floo and disappeared.

There you go then, the next chapter will be light and fluffy :P xxxxx

Amy Marie x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny shrieked

"I ... I think so. Thank you Draco" hermione said, tears brewing in her eyes

'yeah ... Its ok' Draco meowed. Hermione fell to the floor and enveloped Draco in a hug

"thank you" she whispered in his kitty ears and Draco felt wetness against his fur

"good job Draco was here" Ginny sighed and joined in the hug on the floor, although it was awkward because of her pregnant belly.

'too many people' Draco meowed, panicking and tried to escape, causing Ginny to let go, but hermione just kept on hugging him, stroking his back as sobs started to escape her mouth.

'crying girl. Crying girl. Do something Weasley'

"hermione, come on, i don't think Draco likes that-" Ginny started

"you don't get it Ginny, Draco isn't just a cat. He's actually Malfoy" hermione said, but let Draco go anyway and he placed himself next to Hermione on the floor

"what?" Ginny asked, confused

"yeah ... Its Draco Malfoy"

"are you ok 'Mione?" Ginny said in worried voice

'she isn't crazy!' Draco hissed

"shut up Malfoy" hermione mumbled and Draco turned to glare at her but shut up anyway. Ginny looked between the 2 of them

"if it is Malfoy, why is he a cat?" Ginny asked

"animagus" hermione sighed and turned and pushed her face into the edge of the sofa

'pen and paper...' Draco thought and wandered off into hermione's room and dragged a pad of paper and a pen out

I know, short, but I'm having writers block :( x

Amy-Marie x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"ok ... I don't know how to react to that" Ginny said. After an extensive explantion, all wrote by Draco with a pen in his mouth, Ginny was in shock while Hermione was face planting the sofa

"and you can't change back?" Hermione asked, lifting her head from the sofa. Draco shook his head and Hermione sighed then got up and walked to her book shelf on the far right of the room.

"i think I've found a potion that can turn you back, but its complicated, and takes a week to brew" Hermione said and sat down on the sofa, between Ginny and Draco

'you will have to feed me actual food then' Draco wrote down

"fine, and you will behave. Hey! I just remembered. You have a letter don't you" Hermione exclaimed and ran to the hallway and picked the letter up then brought it back.

As Draco read the letter, it was from his mother, worried about him, Ginny and Hermione went into the kitchen to talk

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked

"I'm fine Gin, I'm just glad Draco was here. Imagine if i hadn't found him and he hadn't stopped... Oh god!" Hermione exclaimed and broke down in the floor in sobs.

Draco was reading the letter from his mother, the usual boring 'where are you' stuff, when he heard Hermione shouting. Draco looked up towards the kitchen and ran towards it. When he got there Hermione was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing her heart out and Ginny was trying to console her

'Granger?' Draco meowed and walked over to them. He sat in front of where Hermione's face was and she opened her eyes a little to see him.

'i hate crying people' Draco meowed, but he knew she had just been through a traumatic experience so he sighed before getting closer to Hermione and nudging her face with his noise in a comforting notion, making Hermione smile a little at him and reach out to stroke him.

Draco settled himself down with her on the floor, not wanting to rush her into moving or anything. Hermione laid there and stroked him, her l sobs subsiding and, eventually, she fell asleep, her hand still on top of Draco's back.

Ginny watched the ordeal in amazement. Draco Malfoy was comforting Hermione Granger. Even if he was a cat ... She looked back at Draco to see he was asleep too, a content look on his fury face. So she stood up and quietly walked out into the living room and floo'd home.

DMxHG

Draco woke up first, finding himself snuggled into Hermione's arms. He was very warm and didn't want to move, so he just stayed there.

He didn't get a chance to fall asleep though, as Hermione awoke a few seconds later. She looked at him, her eyes still all puffy and red. She started into his eyes, glad that they hadn't changed, she could get lost in them for hours.

Meanwhile, Draco was getting just as lost in Hermione's eyes. He suddenly felt a tingling through his body. He was changing back. Finally.

Haha! I'm back :P i have concurred my writers block. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed :D x

Amy-Marie xx


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry. Sorry. I know, I've kept you hanging for months! Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! What's wrong with me?! Xx

Disclaimer: don't own anything x

Chapter 8

The tingling spread through Draco's body like fire, but it was a pleasant fire, not the burning type.

Draco wriggled out from under Hermione's arm's and just in time for his fur to go back into his body

"your changing back!" Hermione exclaimed and stood up as quick as a flash.

His limbs started to grow until eventually ... He was back to normal.

"oh thank merlin. I'm human again" Draco shouted and did a little dance, to which Hermione turned beet red, let out a little squeak and looked at the ceiling. He looked at Hermione with a frown

"what are you looking at?" Draco asked and looked at the ceiling too

"nothing ... Its just ... You're kind of ... Well ... Naked" Hermione squeaked again as she finished her babbling

"oh ... Erm ..." Draco started and looked down at himself and smirked. "yes, it does seem that way doesn't it?"

"obviously" Hermione muttered, her gaze moving to look at the fridge

"so ... You think I'm hot? Oh, wait, no. You think I'm sexy" Draco teased, causing Hermione go even redder and take a step away from him, not replying to his question "come on Granger, its a bit late to think of an excuse to get out of it now. I heard it. From your own lips" Draco took a step towards her and still, she didn't reply, but she took another step back. "what's the matter Granger? Cat got your tounge" Draco asked and also took another step

"please, go put a towel on or something" Hermione muttered loud enough for him to hear, while taking a step backwards and bumping into the edge of the table

"hmm, i don't think i will. Its a little warm in here" Draco started fanning his face with his hand to prove his point and took a step towards her, closing the small gasp so they're chests were almost touching

"please?" She whimpered and closed her eyes. Draco shuffled in slightly and pressed his chest against her breasts. Hermione inhaled sharply through her mouth and opened her eyes to find him examining her face.

"your awfully close" Hermione murmmed, to which Draco ignored her and raised one hand to rest on her cheek. Hermione unconsciously leaned into his touch, never breaking eye contact, until Draco started to lean in and she let her eyes close and, eventually, their lips came together in a soft yet passionate kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her hands through his messy hair, and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Draco nipped at her lip playfully, causing Hermione to giggle against his mouth and pull at his hair, causing a mix of pleasure and pain to shoot through his body and settle below his stomach, causing him to groan.

Suddenly, they heard the floo go off and abruptly pulled away when they heard Ginny calling

"Hermione? Draco? are you home?" Ginny shouted. Hermione quickly panicked and grabbed the table cloth, glad that the table had nothing on it as she pulled it and threw it at him to cover himself up, which he did just in time as Ginny walked into the room. She took in Hermione first; her hair was messy, like she had just woken up, her dress was ruffled, she looked disorientated and her face was beet red. She then turned her attention to Draco; he looked just as disorientated as Hermione, he was wrapped up in a table cloth and ... HE WAS HUMAN!

"what the hell?! Your human! And presumably naked under..." Ginny trailed off and looked at Hermione, who was looking anywhere but at her "something happened" Ginny walked over to Hermione and circled her, trying to figure out out, she then did the same to Draco then again to Hermione. This went on for a while.

"to say you fucked would be a little far fetched as Hermione still had clothes on ..." Ginny started and sat in a chair at the kitchen table

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, but Ginny ignored her

"i will need to question you both"

"Ginny. Fuck off. Its not an investigation!" Hermione exclaimed and walked into the living room.

"touchy" Ginny muttered and turned to Draco.

"stupid woman. Can't keep her nose out" Hermione mumbled as she sat down on her sofa. A few minutes had passed before Draco wandered in and took a seat next to her

"bloody ginger" he muttered

"annoying isn't she"

"so fucking annoying!" Draco groaned and rolled his head back so it rested on the back of the sofa

"well, you 2 are very uncooperative. So I'm going to leave because you are both very boring" Ginny said, sounding angry, but Hermione knew it wouldn't last

"bye Ginny" Hermine said as she left through the floo

It was awkward now that they were left alone. Nobody said anything, they just sat there, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"i have some of Harry's clothes that might fit you" Hermione said suddenly

"erm ... Thanks" he said and Hermione quickly got up and headed to the guest room. She came back with some dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt and handed them to Draco and turned around as he put them on.

"thanks. For taking care of me. While i was a cat" Draco said as they both took a seat on the sofa again.

"it's ok, it was nice to have a cat around the house again. After Crookshanks ran off, i guess I've missed a feline companion" Hermione sighed, leaving them in an awkward silence.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating, my life sucks honestly x

Amy-Marie x


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I posted., but i just want you all to know that I am continuing all my stories, i just dont know where to go with them. Amy ideas you guys have would be helpful :-).

I would also like to let you guys know that I have made a facebook page for my fan fiction account, just check my profile :)

Haven't forgotten about you! Loveyouu

Amy-marie xxxx


End file.
